


правда или действие

by ilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, написано: 2018-2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: когда донхек выбирает действие, ренджун долго не раздумывает:- лизни марка в живот.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 18





	1. действие номер раз ll марк х донхек

**Author's Note:**

> эта штука была написана некоторое время назад под влиянием момента (п/а: момента когда марк решил засветить своим животом вы блять видели его живот)   
> а потом я решила что в принципе эта штука может полежать и у всех на виду мне терять нечего

то, что пить в компании с джемином, ренджуном и донхеком — идея плохая, марк понял практически сразу. где-то между моментом, когда они втроем завалились к нему в комнату с ящиком пива и четырьмя бутылками соджу, и моментом, когда донхек стянул с себя объемную толстовку, оставшись в одной только свободной майке, и устроился на полу рядом.

очень близко.

сел, прижавшись бедром к ноге марка, и улыбнулся беззаботно, мол, как замечательно, что сегодня пятница и у всех нас есть возможность отдохнуть.  
марк, конечно же, улыбнулся в ответ.  
а потом ненавязчиво отодвинулся сантиметров на двадцать в сторону, стоило донхеку отвлечься на джемина, со смехом рассказывающего, как ренджун вчера облажался на практическом занятии по физике.  
сам ренджун на позорную историю только криво ухмыльнулся, неловко зачесывая осветленные волосы пальцами, а потом потянулся за стаканами, позволяя джемину говорить о нем все, что тому взбредет в голову. сказать, что марк от этого в шоке — это, конечно, ничего вообще не сказать.

он от этой компании в шоке просто в режиме нон-стоп.

и особенно — от донхека, который так же ненавязчиво, как марк от него отодвинулся, придвинулся обратно, продолжая беззаботно поддерживать беседу и делая несколько больших глотков из своего стакана. так, будто ничего вообще не происходит.

так, будто у марка все внутри не сворачивается от одного лишь его присутствия.

но марк держится — на то он среди них и старший. тоже отпивает — залпом полбокала сразу, и расслабленно откидывается на стоящее позади кресло, равнодушно дергая плечом на вопросительно вскинутую бровь ренджуна. потому что — а что тут сказать? у марка все в порядке.

и даже когда чуть захмелевший после трех стаканов донхек прижимается к нему боком, чтобы прошептать на ухо о том, как джемин на ренджуна смотрит, а потом хихикает, утыкаясь носом в основание марковой шеи —

даже тогда у марка все под контролем.

он тихо бормочет в ответ вопросительное:  
— смотрит как?  
а сам осторожно кладет ладонь донхеку на плечо, словно бы просто заботливо поддерживая, чтобы не упал ненароком. вот прямо с пола и прямо на пол.  
донхек голову вскидывает, заглядывая марку в лицо, и смотрит так, будто тот совсем дурачок глупый.  
(очень хорошо, что сам марк этого не замечает, потому что донхек слишком близко, чтобы он вообще был способен заметить что-либо)  
— как я на тебя, — а донхек все-таки снисходит до объяснения, но понятнее марку вообще не становится. он дергает уголком губ в попытке обозначить улыбку и уже почти решается спросить — и как же это ты на меня смотришь?  
только джемин хлопает громко в ладоши, привлекая их внимание, и загадочно улыбается, выдавая:  
— давайте сыграем в правду или действие.

донхек резво от чужого бока отлипает, максимально поддерживая совершенно очевидно глупую затею. марку от этого становится необъяснимо грустно и пусто — тоскливо настолько, что он признается себе, что алкоголь уже успел сработать и на него тоже. признает, и придвигается ближе к расставленным на полу бутылкам, заранее подписываясь на все, что пьяным друзьям придет в голову.

— отлично, раз все согласны, то, — ухмыляется джемин, отставляя свою банку пива и азартно потирая ладони. — донхек, правда или действие?  
донхек в ответ тоже ухмыляется, мимолетно оглядываясь на рядом сидящего марка, и проговаривает уверенно:  
— правда.  
— как ты получил А+ по матану на третьем курсе у той дикой преподши?

марк удивленно вскидывает бровь, но как-то резко расслабляется, потому что подсознательно готовился к чему-то куда более…откровенному? он не уверен, но теперь с облегчением отпивает пива и слушает остальных. сам признается, как впервые поцеловался с девочкой в средней школе за главным корпусом, отмечает лениво, что донхек впервые целовался там же — но с мальчиком.  
думает, что все происходит куда безопаснее, чем можно было бы ожидать, и к тому моменту, когда донхек на вопрос ренджуна выбирает действие, марк чувствует себя ощутимо пьяным.  
— лизни марка в живот.

донхек давится, зажимая рот ладонью, чтобы не выплюнуть только что выпитое прямо на ренджуна — хотя ему и очень хочется, и смотрит огромными глазами на марка. а тот — и правда опьянел, потому что хмурится, задумчиво уточняя:

— почему именно в живот?  
— можешь спросить это, когда я выберу правду, — пожимает плечами в ответ ренджун и кивает донхеку, мол, вперед, выполняй.  
донхек снова поворачивается к марку; говорит:

— знаешь, если ты против-

но закончить не успевает, потому что марк снова откидывается спиной на кресло, задирая домашнюю футболку до самой груди, и тоже равнодушно пожимает плечами:

— почему нет.

донхек, кажется, смотрит на него с осуждением, но уже буквально через мгновение что-то в его взгляде меняется, опасно поблескивая. он оборачивается к ренджуну, уточняя:  
— лизнуть как?  
джемин в своем углу тихо смеется над происходящим, но не влезает — позволяет ренджуну задуматься на несколько секунд, а потом выдать ехидное:  
— как хочешь, но в течение минуты.

донхек уверено кивает, а марк неосознанно тянется к футболке в порыве опустить ее обратно. только не успевает — младший подползает к нему на коленках, усаживаясь рядом, и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
у донхека зрачки расширенные и пьяные-пьяные, от того смелые до глупого — и марк совсем не может себя винить, что чужой смелости так бездумно поддается. смотрит, будто в замедленной съемке, как донхек поднимает ладонь и кончиками пальцев ведет по чужому животу, внимательно наблюдая, как поджимаются от напряжения мышцы, а потом выдыхает тихое:  
— я аккуратно, — уже громче добавляя: — засекайте!

донхек наклоняется, и первое, что чувствует марк — его сбитые выдохи, горячие-горячие. а потом им на смену приходит уже язык: донхек лижет коротко на пробу, а потом оставляет сразу длинную влажную дорожку, ведя языком плашмя — от пупка и прямо до края задранной футболки.

марку хочется взвыть.  
но он сталкивается взглядом со смеющимися глазами ренджуна и упрямо закусывает губу, делая вид, что с ним все в порядке — уж этому то он успел научиться.  
а донхек тем временем опускается ниже, соскальзывает кончиком языка во впадину пупка, следом коротко прикусывая кожу рядом. мажет по этому же месту мягко губами, и — марк не может поверить своим глазам — довольно ухмыляется.

— тридцать секунд, — заботливо сообщает ренджун со своего места.

донхек ему в ответ показывает фак, не переставая вылизывать марков живот и спускаясь все ниже и ниже. он все чаще срывается на недопоцелуи, и если честно, марк совсем не удивится, если обнаружит потом пару небольших засосов, только сейчас это волнует его в последнюю очередь.  
куда актуальнее для марка — ладонь донхека, которой он держится за край его брюк возле тазовой косточки. так, словно он вот-вот собирается потянуть ниже.  
и марк уверен, что против бы совсем не был.

— десять секунд.

донхек хмурится, бросая короткий взгляд на лицо марка, а потом снова кусается — ровно над краем домашних брюк и тут же зализывая это место. втягивает воздух судорожно, а когда ренджун сообщает, что время вышло, мимолетно целует там же, прежде чем отстраниться.

он улыбается беззаботно, будто не вылизывал сейчас живот друга на глазах у еще двоих, но не отсаживается. сам тянется руками, чтобы вернуть футболку марка на положенное место, и только после этого поворачивается к джемину.

— правда или действие?  
тот в ответ прищуривается подозрительно, чувствуя подвох, и уточняет сначала:  
— повторяться нельзя! — только после этого тоже выбирая действие.  
— поднимись с первого до двенадцатого этажа с ренджуном на руках.  
— да ты издеваешься!  
— ни в коем случае.  
улыбка с лица джемина тут же сползает, но ренджун ловит его, когда они оба встают, и шепчет что-то бурно на ухо. поворачивается обратно к донхеку:  
— ты собираешься идти с нами и следить за выполнением?  
— я что, похож на идиота? — донхек ухмыляется, и получает понимающую ухмылку в ответ.  
— отлично, я надеюсь, джемин дотащит меня хотя бы к утру.

джемин на это только вопросительно брови вскидывает, ища разъяснений и поддержки у марка, но тот тоже не слишком понимает происходящее. смотрит, как за друзьями закрывается входная дверь и только после этого поворачивается к донхеку.

— и в чем смыс-

договорить он, естественно, не успевает.  
потому что донхек тут же седлает его бедра, уверенно укладывая ладони марку на плечи, и смотрит пьяно и бесстыже прямо в глаза.

— пока я тебя вылизывал, у тебя встал, ты в курсе?

марк тратит буквально мгновение, чтобы осознать ситуацию, а потом кладет ладони донхеку на бедра, ведя по джинсовой ткани от коленок — и выше.

— понятия не имею о чем ты.

донхек усмехается, на пару секунд довольно прикрывая глаза, а потом наклоняется, выдыхая прямо марку в губы:

— я думаю, они дадут нам как минимум час, чтобы я показал тебе, о чем я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 181217


	2. действие номер два ll ренджун х джемин

когда дверь за ними захлопывается, ренджун неожиданно осознает себя на пустой лестничной площадке с ладонью джемина в своей — и ситуация резко перестает быть забавной.

потому что джемин продолжает смотреть — смотреть так, что под этим взглядом хочется банально растаять вот прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— надо было взять куртки, — говорит тихо, переводя взгляд на ренджуновы узкие плечи под тканью простой свободной футболки. а потом уточняет осторожно: — мы же не собираемся и вправду выполнять это тупое задание?  
ренджун заторможено ведет головой из стороны в сторону:  
— нет, конечно.  
ренджун думает, что ему жарко.  
алкоголь печет в груди и, совсем немного, щеки; присутствие джемина — печет просто. и как с этим справляться, ренджун не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

— тогда что мы будем делать, пока они?.. — еще более осторожно уточняет джемин и мягко за руку тянет в сторону ступенек на следующий этаж. ведет вверх на один пролет и подводит к широкому подоконнику, подозрительно задумчиво его рассматривая.  
ренджун все это время молчит, пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь более менее адекватное, потому что в голове у него одно сплошное

мы можем делать то же самое

бегущей строкой на фоне истеричных цветастых помех.

— ренджун? — мягко окликает джемин, сжимая ладонь в попытке привлечь внимание, и смотрит.  
снова смотрит этим своим завороженным взглядом, будто ренджун — это все, что ему вообще сейчас нужно. будто он ренджуна мог бы просто целиком и полностью — в себя и себе.  
— я думаю, я все-таки пьяный, — отвечает в итоге ренджун. и джемину, и на все свои мысли разом тоже.  
— тебе плохо? тошнит?  
— нет, просто, — говорит вообще едва слышно, из-за чего джемин наклоняется ближе. — голова кружится?

издеваться над донхеком и марком было весело и расслабляюще, а вот оказаться вдруг в руках джемина — уже не очень. он ренджуна легко подхватывает, словно тот и вовсе ничего не весит, и бережно усаживает на этот самый пыльный и холодный подоконник, становясь вплотную так, чтобы продолжать поддерживать ренджуна за бедра.  
у него красивые аккуратные ладони, сильные и уверенные: что бы джемин ни делал, ренджун никогда не видел, чтобы у него потряхивало пальцы.  
даже сейчас — он все еще полностью расслаблен, если не считать беспокойства о чужом состоянии.  
— сильно кружится?  
ренджун, как вцепился от неожиданности, так и не убрал руки с чужих плеч. смотрит на джемина сверху вниз, наверное, впервые в такой ситуации, а тот.

невыносимо красивый c любого ракурса, что уж там.

— вообще кошмар, — честно признается ренджун, потому что все и правда плывет. хотя вины алкоголя в этом — почти и нет.  
— даже если они и правда там занимаются, — джемин неловко дергает уголком губ, обозначая усмешку. — тем, чем они почти наверняка занимаются, знаешь, если тебе действительно плохо, мы можем-  
— заняться тем же?

джемин так и замирает с открытым ртом.

ренджун чувствует, как чужие руки у него на бедрах напрягаются, неосознанно — скорее всего — подтягивая чуть на себя, и только в этот момент осознает, что он только что ляпнул.

— что? — а вот джемин, похоже, не понимает ситуации вообще.  
— что?  
— ренджун.

а что — ренджун.  
он может только глубоко вдохнуть и уже самостоятельно сжать свисающими коленками чужие бока, намекая подвинуться еще ближе.  
так, чтобы совсем.

— я пьяный, — сообщает доверительно, проходясь ладонями плашмя по чужим широким плечам. съезжает до голых предплечий, обхватывает кольцами пальцев джеминовы запястья. — и мне не нужна куртка, потому что и без нее слишком жарко.

он перекладывает ладони джемина к себе на талию и смотрит, наконец, прямо в глаза.  
мол, ну вот он я, ты же так хотел — бери.

а джемин хмурится.

руки не убирает, но и не шевелит ими, будто боясь сделать лишнего. смотрит теперь серьезно и взросло, совсем-совсем трезво.  
— я думал, ты не заинтересован в этом.  
— я думал, это очевидно, что я — да.

джемин шумно выдыхает, наконец-то сжимая ладонями ренджунову талию.

— нет, — говорит спокойно. — очевидно здесь веду себя только я.

у ренджуна вырывается нервный высокий смешок, совсем неуместный в тишине пустого подъезда, но — какая разница.  
какая ему вообще разница на что-либо, если в следующее мгновение он возвращается руками к чужим плечам, но ведет ими уже выше. подушечками пальцев до широкого ворота мягкой водолазки, а затем уже по коже — дальше.  
останавливается на шее, бездумно поглаживая нежное и чувствительное за джеминовыми ушами.

— да что ты, — ренджун слабо усмехается, осознавая прекрасно, как его собственный взгляд загнанно мечется между глазами джемина — и его губами.

интересно, почему же он так долго с этим тянул.

— ты пьяный, — кажется, самому себе кивает джемин, хотя его взгляд — его взгляд даже пронзительнее обычного.  
такой, словно он вот-вот готов сорваться и.

— не вынуждай меня говорить, что это из-за твоего присутствия, — ренджун морщится, пытаясь обозначить привычную усмешку, но не то чтобы у него получается.  
потому что ладони джемина сильные и уверенные — буквально жгутся через ткань футболки, пуская мурашки по позвоночнику.

— я и не пытаюсь.

потому что

— тем не менее, это и правда из-за тебя.

у джемина очевидно сбивается дыхание, когда он окончательно проигрывает и останавливается взглядом на ренджуновых губах, которые тот непроизвольно коротко облизывает.

— я не дам тебе завтра списать все на алкоголь, ты же понимаешь? — уточняет.  
уточняет так, что становится совершенно понятно — что бы ренджун ни ответил, следующий момент, он во всех возможных вероятностях — уже неизбежен.

но ренджун все равно отвечает:  
— рассчитываю на это.  
а потом, наконец, по-настоящему узнает, что губы у джемина — сухие и горячие.  
требовательные.

а еще узнает, что джемин целуется так же, как всегда смотрит: будто ренджун — это все, что ему вообще сейчас нужно.  
будто бы ренджун — это в принципе все, что нужно джемину. ни больше, но и не меньше.

тянет к себе вплотную, забираясь ладонями под футболку и мягко царапая поясницу подушечками пальцев, дрожит сорванным дыханием и длинными ресницами, отчаянно жмуря глаза.  
красивый до одури.

ренджун тоже пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но в итоге срывается на смущающий полувсхлип. закрывает глаза и падает в новый поцелуй.

подоконник пыльный, в подъезде холодно, но  
ренджуну так сильно плевать, если сам он — наконец-то полностью в руках джемина.

а тот — в его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 190208


End file.
